parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Donkey (My Version)
=Cast= *Marlin - Shrek *Nemo - Donkey (Shrek) *Dory - Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Gill - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Bloat - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Peach - Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Gurgle - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bubbles - Baxter Bevel (Rolie Polie Olie) *Deb - Ruby Bunny (Max & Ruby) *Flo - Louise Darling (Max & Ruby) *Jacques - Mr. Weenie (Open Season) *Nigel - Kai the Falcon (Zambezia) *School of Moonfish - Yellowfin Tuna *Crush - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Squirt - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Mr. Ray - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Bruce - Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie) *Anchor - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Chum - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) *Blenny - Kirby (Chicken Little) *Anglerfish - The Bear (Balto) *Seagulls - Skuas (Happy Feet) *Whale - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Jerald - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Tad - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Pearl - Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Sheldon - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - David Kawena (Lilo & Stitch) *Barbara Sherman - Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Darla Sherman - Gwen Wu (The Mighty B!) *Coral - Fiona (Ogre) (Shrek) *Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) *Bill - David Read (Arthur) *Ted - Percy Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Bob - Mr. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Mother Fish - Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Guppies - Aliens (Toy Story) *Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Tyrone and Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Shell Less Crab - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Mr. Johanson - Bulgy (Thomas & Friends) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mrs. Huffington (Max & Ruby) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Baby Huffington (Max & Ruby) *Other Fish Students - Various Cartoon Characters *Kathy - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Divers - Hunters (Madagascar: Escape to Africa) *Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Splatter and Dodge (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Patient #1 - Li Shang (Mulan) *Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Squishy - Wally B (The Adventures of Andre and Wally B) *Jellyfish Forest - Honeybees *Sea Turtles - Various Super Heroes *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Super Hero Kids *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Wayne (Higglytown Heroes) *Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - WALL-E, EVE and BURN-E (WALL-E) *Minnow - Mickey Mouse (Disney Cartoons) *Big Trout - Tina (Chicken Little) *Lobsters - Various Meerkats (The Lion King) *Swordfishes - Simba and Kovu (The Lion King) *Dolphins - Barry & Bob (Home on the Range) *Bird Group #1 - Bald Eagles *Birds on Lighthouse - Seagulls *Bird Group #2 - Brown Hawks *Pelican #1 - Falcon (Go Diego, Go!) *Patient #2 - Fredrick Little (Stuart Little) *Krill Swimming Away - Ladybugs *Davey Reynolds - Luke Ross (Jessie) *Pelican #2 - Junior (Storks) *Other Pelicans - Peregrine Falcons *Boy in the Waiting Room - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Green Crab - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Red Crab - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Various Dogs *Fishermen - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) and Jon Arbuckle (The Garfield Show) Scenes: Finding donkey shrek meets wonder red and tells her where the villains took donkey.png|Scene A Donkey is lost in the aquarium.png|Scene B Finding donkey shrek and wonder red are afraid of Gloomius maximus.png|Scene C Transcript: *Finding Donkey (My Version)/Transcript Gallery Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Marlin Donkey-shrek-1.74.jpg|Donkey as Nemo Super Reader Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as Dory Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Gill Cookie Monster in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Cookie Monster as Bloat Debbie-thornberry-rugrats-go-wild-7.38.jpg|Debbie Thornberry as Peach Mr-krabs-spongebob-squarepants-2.6.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Gurgle baxter-bevel-rolie-polie-olie-the-baby-bot-chase-2.3.jpg|Baxter Bevel as Bubbles Ruby in Max & Ruby.jpg|Ruby Bunny as Deb Louise.jpg|Louise Darling as Flo Open-Season-2-Mr-Weenie.jpg|Mr. Weenie as Jacques Kai-zambezia-8.81.jpg|Kai the Falcon as Nigel Yellowfin.gif|Yellowfin Tuna as School of Moonfish The-Incredibles.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Crush Dashiell-dash-parr-incredibles-2-1.34.jpg|Dash Parr as Squirt Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg|Mailbox as Mr. Ray Gloomius-maximus-rolie-polie-olie-the-baby-bot-chase-9.2.jpg|Gloomius Maximus as Bruce Randall-monsters-inc-43.8.jpg|Randall Boggs as Anchor Fungus-0.jpg|Fungus as Chum Kirby the Alien.jpg|Kirby as Blenny Bear ballot .jpg|The Bear as Anglerfish Skuas.jpg|Skuas as Seagulls MommaDino.png|Momma Dino as Whale The-evil-falcon-stuart-little-2-57.6.jpg|Falcon as Jerald Arthurimages.jpg|Arthur Read as Tad Zowie.jpg|Zowie Polie as Pearl Timmy-clone-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-34.6.jpg|Timmy Turner as Sheldon David Kawena.jpg|David Kawena as Dr. Phillip Sherman Nani-pelekai-lilo-and-stitch-90.1.jpg|Nani Pelekai as Barbara Sherman Gwen Wu.jpg|Gwen Wu as Darla Sherman Princess-fiona-shrek-4d-9.67.jpg|Fiona (Ogre) as Coral Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor as Barracuda David (Arthur).png|David Read as Bill Mr. Polie (Rolie Polie Olie- The Great Defender of Fun).jpg|Percy Polie as Ted Mr Turner main page.png|Mr. Turner as Bob Mrs. Potato Head in Toy Story 2.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head as Mother Fish Aliens.png|Aliens as Guppies Tyrone the Moose.jpg|Tyrone The Backyardigans Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png|and Pablo as Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell Verne the Turtle.jpg|Verne as Shell Less Crab Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Mr. Johanson D8b982de3c190b2d53e20f65ea9af887ef813759 00.jpg|Mrs. Huffington as Sponge Bed Mother Fish 33d1a0887530fb33ab44f1fe2d8bf524713ccc94 hq.jpg|Baby Huffington as Sponge Bed Guppy Fish The-cartoon-front.jpg|Various Cartoon Characters as Other Fish Students Sue Ellen Bikini.jpg|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Kathy Hunters.jpg|Hunters as Divers Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene Li Shang.png|Li Shang as Patient #1 Elmo (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo as Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) Wally_B..jpg|Wally B as Squishy MSB Honeybees.png|Honeybees as Jellyfish Forest DCSuperherogirlsvillains-1.jpg|Various Super Heroes as Sea Turtles Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs